Like a Knife
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Sasori volvió después de tres años, después de tres años sin ningún mensaje, después de tres años de haberlo abandonado. Sin razones. [ItaSaso]


¡Hola! He venido con un pequeño ItaSaso en honor al cumpleaños de Itachi y porque ya quería escribir algo de estos dos :3 Es algo cliché, pero espero que les guste :D También va para mi sempai Mary, que siempre mantiene vivo mi amor por esta pareja uwu

 _ **NOTA:** Inspirado en el dorama Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon xD _

* * *

**LIKE A KNIFE**

ღ

 **[ItaSaso]**

* * *

Entre la música y el bullicio había una burbuja que encapsulaba a Itachi. Lucía fuera de lugar, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde. No importaba cuántas veces se menearan y restregaran frente a él, era claro que no iba a responder.

El tren de sus pensamientos de nuevo estaba en Sasori entrando a su casa, como si nada, como si fuera cualquier otro día. Ni siquiera había cambiado en tres años, estaba igual de enano y delgado que como lo recordaba. Ese día era el aniversario de la empresa de su familia; él estaba tocando el piano (a petición de su madre) cuando Sasori cruzó el umbral. Itachi no se percató hasta que terminó la melodía y todos, entre ellos Sasori, comenzaron a aplaudir.

Una mezcla de sentimientos azotó su corazón al verlo de improvisto, después de tanto tiempo. El corazón se le fue a la garganta y todo quedó en silencio. El pelirrojo le sonreía levemente.

 _¿Cómo se atreve?_

—Hey, Itachi, anímate. Hicimos esto para ti—La voz de Kisame. No le hubiera hecho caso si el chico azul no hubiese comenzado a zarandearlo varias veces—. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ya olvídalo, por favor! ¿Amargarte la vida tres años no fue suficiente?

El aludido miró a su amigo. Lo que alcanzó a entenderle después de eso (el ruido era demasiado) fue que se divirtiera con las chicas. El moreno les echó un rápido vistazo y comprobó de nueva cuenta que no le interesaba. Estaba bastante molesto, muy dolido; no podía concentrarse en nada más.

Por alguna razón había accedido a hablar con Sasori a solas, en el jardín, sin que nadie se entrometiera y él pudiera escucharlo y gritarle libremente. Estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas cuando Sasori comenzó a hablar.

—No has cambiado nada—había dicho el pelirrojo, iniciando la conversación después de varios segundos de un silencio incómodo—. ¿Cómo va la empresa, Itachi?

El Uchiha no respondió. Tampoco miraba a Sasori. Parecía estar muy concentrado en el movimiento del agua de la fuente. Ante esto, el pelirrojo dejó pasar un momento antes de continuar.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke? —preguntó ahora, y esta vez su voz tenía un tinte de nerviosismo.

Itachi tensó los labios cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermano.

—¿A qué viniste?

—A verte, yo…

—¿A verme? —interrumpió el moreno—. Tres años, ni un solo mensaje, ¿y te apareces como si nada? Sé… es decir, creí saber cómo eres. ¿Pero en verdad tienes ese grado de cinismo?

Las palabras de Itachi eran como cuchillos. Jamás le había hablado así al pelirrojo, y él parecía comprenderlo, pues hizo una expresión herida, y su manzana de Adán subió y bajó rápidamente.

—¿Vienes a decirme por qué me dejaste? —preguntó Itachi, cruzándose de brazos. En todo ese tiempo, no se había dignado a buscar la mirada de Sasori, la que intentaba desesperadamente captar su atención—. Los estudios, solo fueron una excusa, ¿cierto?

El taheño tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Lo siento, Itachi.

—¿Por qué no te contactaste conmigo?

—Si lo hacía… si lo hacía iba a querer regresar inmediatamente…

Entonces, el taheño tocó su mejilla, y el roce en su piel se sintió tal real que Itachi dio un saltito. Pero claro, se topó con que no era Sasori quien le acariciaba la mejilla, sino una de las mujeres que intentaban animarlo a petición de sus amigos. Eran tres en total, semidesnudas, solo en ropa interior. Dos de ellas meneaban las caderas en una especie de baile exótico, invadiendo el espacio personal del moreno. La última se las había arreglado para sentarse en Itachi, con las piernas a los lados, y movía el cuerpo mientras le acariciaba la cara. Solo así logró que Itachi le prestara tantita atención.

 _Cabello rojo…_

La pelirroja también tenía ojos cafés, no eran grandes pero sí muy lindos, y el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura. Parecía estar muy decidida en hacer caer a Itachi en sus garras, pues en cuanto el moreno le prestó atención a ella le brillaron los ojos.

—Al fin me miras, guapo—dijo ella como ronroneando, incluso hizo un puchero—. Me encargaré de que disfrutes esta noche, déjalo en mis manos—y con las mismas seguía manoseando el rostro y pecho de Itachi.

Solo en cierta parte de lo físico guardaba ella parecido con Sasori. Comparada con él, no era tan bonita. Pues incluso cuando Sasori se enfurecía, reía, o lloraba, tenía el rostro más hermoso del mundo.

De hecho, jamás había sentidos dos impulsos tan intensos y divergentes en su vida como cuando vio llorar en aquella ocasión a Sasori. Quiso golpearlo por cínico, y quiso tomarlo entre sus brazos y limpiarle todas las lágrimas. No hizo ninguna de las dos opciones, solo continuó gritándole.

—¡Te fuiste! ¿Qué querías que hiciera, sino esperar por alguna llamada tuya? ¡No me dijiste nada! ¡Ni un motivo, ni una razón! ¡Busqué tu nombre en todas las escuelas de América!

—Entiendo lo mucho que estás sufriendo, Itachi… pero…

—Sí, mucho. Me dejaste después de mi accidente. ¿Te imaginas qué sentí al despertar del hospital y leer tu nota donde me avisabas que volvías en tres años? ¡Se supone que debías estar conmigo!

Y cuando Itachi volvió a pedirle una razón, Sasori no pudo dársela. Le tomó la mano, pero el otro no hizo caso y se soltó como si el contacto con él fuera tóxico.

Al recordar eso, el sentimiento de traición y dolor se hizo tan fuerte, que Itachi mandó al carajo todo y cedió a las caricias de la muchacha. A ella le sorprendió tanto que Itachi de pronto la cargara y la besara. Evidentemente no había deseo, sino desesperación por el olvido, pero ¿cómo iba ella a diferenciar?

No era por demás la sorpresa que su acción causó en sus amigos. Cuando lo llevaron al bar, no esperaban tener éxito, sino solo descartar esa forma de hacer olvidar el dolor a Itachi. Sabían que cuando se trataba de Sasori, el moreno era impredecible.

—Itachi está cediendo a una mujer—comentó incrédulo Yahiko, los otros, irónicamente estaban en la misma situación.

—¡Por Jashin! ¡La comadreja lo está haciendo! Pensé que era del todo gay…

—Yo también—dijeron los restantes al unísono, exceptuando Nagato.

—Yo todavía creo que lo es—dijo éste, en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para los demás, pues el ambiente estaba en pausa por un cambio de canción.

—Tshhhh—dijo Hidan—. ¿Qué estás mirando, Nagato? ¿Qué es lo que ven tus ojos morados?

—Que esa mujer tiene cierto parecido a Sasori. Y que los labios de Itachi se mueven como mencionando su nombre.

Darse cuenta de eso significó un esfuerzo sensorial para los demás muchachos. Poner atención y discriminar las luces y el ruido provocó que nadie se percatara cuando el mismo Sasori hizo acto de presencia en el bar.

 _¿Es así como todo termina?_

Y mientras Itachi besaba frenético, Sasori lo observaba. El pelirrojo era una persona que sabía controlar sus emociones excepcionalmente, sabía cuándo mostrarlas y cuándo no; claramente ese no era el momento, pero por primera vez las lágrimas le salieron involuntariamente.

Se mordió el labio. Le hubiese gustado irse. Era todo, no iba a soportar eso. Pero los pies no le respondían, estaba paralizado. Sin embargo, el detonante de que sus piernas obedecieran a su cerebro no llegó a ser otra cosa más que el mismo Itachi, que en su beso abrió los ojos en dirección a Sasori y los extendió como platos. Se separó de la mujer bruscamente.

Era una escena interesante que, por suerte, pasaba desapercibida por los demás gracias al ambiente de un bar a las dos de la mañana. Esta vez, fue Itachi quien dio un paso hacia delante, y Sasori quien retrocedió. No hubo palabras. Sasori solo hizo una expresión afligida y decepcionada. Luego se escabulló entre la gente.

Itachi, que se tomó aires de digno, dio varias vueltas y se quedó confundido. Enterró los dedos en su cabello, apretando su cabeza hasta que dejó ceder a su corazón que actuara por él.

ღ

Se sentía patético. Odiaba la idea de estar encerrado llorando en el baño asqueroso de un bar. Pero no podía continuar así hasta llegar a casa, y por lo menos ahí nadie lo molestaría. ¿Por qué era tan injusto todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Itachi…?

 _Toc toc._

—Está ocupado—usó la voz más tranquila que logró.

¿Es que no había más baños libres? Se abrazó a sí mismo y suspiró mientras nuevas lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos.

Pero la puerta volvió a ser tocada.

—¿Qué no me escuchas? ¡Está ocupado! —y de nuevo—. ¡Que está ocupado!

 _Toc, toc_

—¡¿Estás sordo?! ¡Acaban de dejarme, estúpido! —se levantó para abrir la puerta bruscamente—. Así que será mejor que te…

Era Itachi.

ღ

La luna sobre sus cabezas era brillante y enorme. Alumbraba lo suficiente para verse cara a cara en las calles nocturnas.

—¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? —preguntó Sasori molesto, desviando la mirada. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Itachi suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Viniste a decirme por qué me dejaste?

Sasori no contestó.

—Perfecto—escupió el moreno con sarcasmo—. ¡Perfecto, no digas nada! No lo necesito. Me acostumbré en tres años a no necesitarte, ni cuando estaba en las terapias de rehabilitación ni ahora. Ni cuando mi hermano estuvo en el quirófano…—una pausa—. Me alegra que todo fuera más fácil de superar para él… Gaara estuvo siempre a su lado, sus amigos… pero a mí me hacías falta tú. ¡Y te largaste!

Sasori se abrazaba a sí mismo, sus palabras volvían a ser agujas filosas que se clavaban en su corazón con tal precisión como la de un arquero apuntando a la diana.

—¿Seguirás echándome la culpa? —dijo el pelirrojo—. Te dije que me esperaras… todo lo que has hecho desde que volví es quejarte…

—¡Con mucha razón! —gritó—. ¡No puedes ni siquiera darme una razón! ¡Llegas y te presentas como si nada! ¿Qué esperas, que te acepte con los brazos abiertos?

—¡Basta! Es verdad, lo de mis estudios fue una excusa; tengo mis razones. Pero, ¿en realidad quieres conocerlas? ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves con esa mujer, Uchiha bastardo? ¡Estoy cansado!

Y de verdad estaba cansado. Su estómago se revolvió tanto que todo que la noche se puso blanca. Cayó en los brazos del moreno.

ღ

Le sostenía la mano con fuerza, esperando que despertara. Por allá la señora Chiyo hablaba con los médicos, y junto a su lado Deidara también contemplaba a su mejor amigo.

—Pff, pensé que decirle dónde estabas haría que las cosas se solucionaran por fin, hum—dijo el rubio—. Pero casi lo matas. Digo, provocaste que tuviera una recaía—se corrigió al ver el rostro de horror de Itachi.

Ya antes, se lo explicaron Chiyo y Deidara. Sasori realmente no tenía opción. Si no marchaba a América por una cirugía contra el cáncer gástrico, no habría más opción.

—De todo te molestas, hum—le había dicho Deidara—. ¿Sabes por qué no te lo dijo? Él mismo se enteró el día que tuviste el accidente. Estuvo verdaderamente destrozado cuando se enteró de ambas cosas, de ti y de Sasuke. No te dijo su problema porque no quería causarte más aflicciones… sabía que estarías bien por lo menos cinco años sin él.

—¿Cinco?

—Tenía paneado estar cinco años, pero se redujo a tres, hum. Solo esperó unos meses después de la cirugía… y bueno, ahora tenemos suerte de que esté fuera de riesgo.

—¿Y por qué tú no me dijiste nada cuando te pregunté tantas veces?

—¡Porque danna me hizo jurar que no te diría nada! Aunque ahora ya no tiene sentido que te lo siga ocultando. En fin… será mejor que los deje, está abriendo los ojos.

Cuando las miradas de Itachi y Sasori se encontraron ambos sintieron lo que debieron haber sentido hace tres años. Los ojos cafés inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, más tarde lo hicieron los negros.

A Itachi se le olvidó preguntar los porqués.

—Lo siento—lo abrazó.

—¿No preguntarás ahora por qué no dije nada? —preguntó el pelirrojo, claramente reconfortado por ese abrazo.

—No, no, no—contestó el otro—. Ahora solo me importa que estés bien.

—Estoy bien, bobo—sonrió, subiendo las manos por el pecho de Itachi.

Sin embargo, cuando Itachi intentó besarle los labios, Sasori lo empujó hacia delante.

—Primero lávate la boca. ¿Crees que voy a besarte sabiendo dónde han estado esos labios?

El moreno se sonrojó.

—No significó nada.

—¿Intentabas olvidarme con la bailarina de un bar?

—No.

—¿No?

—Se parecía a ti

—¿Es decir, que puedes estar conforme con cualquiera que se parezca a mí?

—Estoy conforme porque a pesar del parecido nadie me hará sentir como tú lo haces.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—Discúlpame— pidió Itachi.

Más tarde Itachi se acercó a Deidara preguntándole dónde estaban los baños, porque Sasori no lo dejaría besarlo hasta que se lavara la boca de aquellos restos, pues él era el único que tenía el derecho de marcar sus labios.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Siento si hay algunos errorcitos, jejeje. Aún así espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
